


Scare the Shadows Away

by lukedancewithme



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, calum gets nervous, fuck malum i dont need this in my life, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukedancewithme/pseuds/lukedancewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum never had to worry about getting nervous for shows, it hardly ever happened, not nearly as much as it did with Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare the Shadows Away

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Michael and Calum's gentle interactions

Countless seasons of football had pounded the normal ticks caused by nerves from Calum. The pressure felt before a legion of important playoff games had made him immune to jumpy stomachs and anxious thoughts. He hardly ever got edgy for performances, and only really had the feeling tense up his shoulders during live television appearances, unlike Luke who still had to be talked down before every Rock Out With Your Socks Out show. All in all, Calum was laid back when it came to playing sets with his boys, felt pretty much at home with it. 

This condition of his made him even more uneasy when he realized that he was totally, unbelievably, nervous for their first show in Tokyo. 

Like he was so nervous he downed a can of Coke in less than 7 seconds, smoking Ashton’s previous record. He was so nervous he had changed his jeans four times in the last hour, regardless of the fact that hes actually just alternating between his two pairs (one with ripped knees, one without). Calum was so nervous, he held Michael’s hand the whole ride to the arena. Something he usually refrains from doing for pride purposes, except for when the pair are in crowded places; Mikey’s been a bit wary of crowds since his mobbing in LA. 

But if Calum was anything more than he was stubborn, it was proud. And he wouldn’t admit to his shaky hands if his life depended on it. So maybe instead he checked his hair every five minutes and fiddled with his laces. 

Ashton was with Luke enacting some classic metal choreography, and Michael was by the food table snacking on some type of Japanese candy. Calum was once again fixing his hair when a member of the crew stumbled into the dressing room and told them 10 minutes to showtime. The announcement stunned Calum into frantically running to the closet hanger in order to find another shirt, the one he was wearing made him nauseous, or maybe that was the thought of the ten minutes ending.

Michael had know Calum for some years, even longer than Ashton and Luke. Before there was 5 Seconds of anything there was Michael and Calum. He saw Calum off on his trip to Brazil for footie, was the one encourage him to get on the plane in the first place. Calum spent hundreds of weekends curled up with Michael in his room and watched the older boy play that week’s video game. All that time spend together, side by side, built up a lexicon of expressions and habits between the two. So when Calum shoved just about an entire pack of gum into his mouth, Michael took the initiative to calm him down. Something he hadn't done properly since year 9 before Calum’s championship game. 

Acknowledging Calum’s small breakdown would only upset the boy further, so Michael opted to used physical comfort as a way to refocus the dark haired boy. He cornered him by the full wall mirror and pulled brown eyes to his. Calum’s face was neutral, his classic nonchalant expression, not giving anything away. Michael saw through it though, saw the nerves working their way through Cal’s irises. 

He tentatively reached out and placed his warm palm on the tanned neck of Calum. The touch was tender, it was almost too soft, too sweet; left Calum dizzy and with a whole different set of moths in his tummy. No words were needed, this wasn’t about fishing for compliments, it was about comfort and reassurance. Michael could always bring Calum back to earth, get his head back straight on his shoulders. Now was no different. Their eyes were locked and Michael gave several short nods, a silent mantra of you’re okay, I’m here. Calum let the heat of Michael’s hand spread through his tightened muscles, seeping deep into his bones and relaxing him. It felt nice, felt good, he loved Michael. 

It was rather odd how fast the tension left his body with just that short length of eye contact. He felt loose and bouncy and flopped over to hug the shit out of Michael for being the best person to ever exist in the universe. 

Calum never had to worry about getting nervous for shows, it hardly ever happened, not nearly as much as it did with Luke.

But when he did have the roots of anxiety plant in his belly, he could always seek solace in Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> lukedancewithme.tumblr.com


End file.
